True Loyalty
by Skillet Forever
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and the Warrior Cats met? What if the Inuyasha characters changed into cats along with Naraku creating allies in Dark Forest, while Firestar looks for the many colors in the prophecy. Will Inuyasha and the others save the Clans? Or will everyone die?
1. The Prophecy and Finding Koga in Battle

**Chapter Notes: This story is really popular on my account on , I have over 100 views on it so far. Enjoy.**

Like all lovers fighting their feelings... They fight a lot. By a lot I mean everyday. Like Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You're my bitch!"Inuyasha roared.

"I'm not a bitch!"Kagome angrily replies.

"Yes! You're my bitch! We dog demons, and hanyou, call our women bitch's because you're FEMALE! It's the most loving and intimate thing out species says!"Inuyasha victoriously states.

"Really?"

"Yes I have l-"Inuyasha cuts off as he sees a demon of unknown origin walk up to Kagome. He pulls out Tetsaiga as he sees the demon approach as well as Miroku Sango Kirara and Shippo.

"Black and Silver must unite.  
Brown and Purple must come together.  
Red and White must fight.  
Light Brown will betray Dark Red.  
One Fire and Tiger must set diff's aside.  
Another Fire and Tiger will met in battle.  
Leaf will find Crow's nest.  
Jay, Dove, Holly, and Lion must find Ivy's loyalties.  
Before other Fire dies  
Or Dark Red and Dark Forest will rule the Lake."

They get confused as they start to feel dizzy and blacked out as they start teleport to another world, as well as Shesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Kaugra, and even Naraku. Leave their world and enter the Warrior Cats world.

Firestar's view

Firestar goes to his den troubled about his last life he's on. He has had the ability to sense trouble since he was an apprentice. He circled his next and fell into a fitful slumber.

Dream

A blue furred She-cat approached Firestar as he awoke in Starclan.

"Firestar there is a new prophecy.  
Black and Silver must unite.  
Brown and Purple must come together.  
Red and White must fight.  
Light Brown will betray Dark Red.  
One Fire and Tiger must set diff's aside.  
Another Fire and Tiger will met in battle.  
Leaf will find Crow's nest.  
Jay, Dove, Holly, and Lion must find Ivy's loyalties.  
Before other Fire dies  
Or Dark Red and Dark Forest will rule the Lake.  
Look out for those colors for you will see the first 6 tomorrow at morning patrol at the day of the Gathering."The She-cat told Firestar.

"But Bluestar..."he starts.

"All will be revealed tomorrow..."Bluestar's voice fades as he wakes up.

"A new prophecy...?" Firestar mews to himself.

Firestar wakes up as he thinks about the prophecy and tonight's Gathering.

He goes around checking on everything, the warriors, kits, queens, apprentices, elders, goes on hunting patrol, RiverClan and WindClan border patrol.

Firestar finished all of that at SunHigh and was sharing tongues with Sandstorm as Brambleclaw was sharing tongues with Berrynose, Squirrelflight was sharing tongues with Leafpool as Cloudtail was sharing tongues with Brightheart.

That's when Firestar heard a loud yowl coming from the Lake, he was almost finished grooming Sandstorm, he jumped up to investigate. He brought Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. As he went through the gourse tunnel he thought about the prophecy...

Back with the Inu-Tachi

A low moan could be heard around the 5 other cats all apprentice size. The She-cat slowly opened her eyes as she tried to stands up but as she looked down... She saw paws instead of feet and hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"The She-cat yowled, which is the one Firestar heard.

"Wh... What!? A silver Tom mews very loud. Based on the scent the She-cat that yowled was Kagome, also because she has black fur with a brown underbelly and brown eyes.

"We're cats!" Kagome mews knowing the silver Tom was Inuyasha for his Silver fur, somehow he got to keep his dog ears, and his golden eyes.

All the others woke up and seen the same as Kagome but didn't yowl but stared silently in shock.

"We're cats?" The black Tom asked surprised who by everyone's guess is Miroku because while he was asleep he groped the brown She-cat's butt and for his purple eyes. His WindTunnel wasn't on his right hand anti anymore but instead he they learn he is stuck with with a broken tail until Naraku is dead.

"Hey! Miroku I know you groped my ass when you thought I was asleep!" Everyone now knows it's Sango. Sango is a dark brown She-cat with pretty light brown eyes.

"Hey! What about me!" A Tom with light red fur which looks like a kit and his eyes are emerald green.

"We all know who you are Shippo!"Kagome winks as she cuffs him lightly in his ear.

"Where's Kirara!?"Sango suddenly asks desperately.

"I'm right here." A white two tail with a black diamond, paws and one ring that doesn't connect on each tail.

"Kirara! You can talk!?"Sango exclaims.

"Well yeah... You can now because you're cats now."Kirara says slowly.

"Hey? Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Miroku asked.

At that moment Inuyasha and Kagome decide to pad back to the clearing beside the Lake.

"There you guy-"Miroku gets cut off by a battle cry.

All of a sudden 5 big cats charge at them claws unsheathed, fangs bared. They jump and suddenly stop as the fire looking one gave a halt motion with his tail. He looks at us intently as his eyes widened. The other four looked at him weird as he did so. Then he spoke.

"Who are you?" The fire orange one asks.

"Who are you fuckers!" Inuyasha snarls.

"I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. The dark brown tabby Tom is Brambleclaw, my deputy, the dark ginger She-cat is Squirrelflight, one of my daughters, the white Tom is my nephew Cloudtail, and the ginger-and-white She-cat is his mate, Brightheart."Firestar introduces."So who are you?"

Kagome stepped up as well as the others and discuss if they should tell them. They then get up and form a straight line and Kagome stepped up again. They would step up as she said their names

"My name is Kagome. The silver Tom is Inuyasha,the brown She-cat is Sango, the black Tom is Miroku, the white two tailed She-cat is Kirara, and the light red Tom kit is Shippo."Kagome finishes.

"So the black She-cat with the brown underbelly and brown eyes is Kagome? The silver Tom with the golden eyes is Inuyasha? The brown She-cat with brown eyes is Sango? The black Tom with purple eyes is Miroku? The white She-cat with the two tails is Kirara? And the light red Tom kit is Shippo?"Brightheart asks.

"Yes."Sango agreed.

'Could they be the first few colors?'Firestar wonders.

'Yes they are... But there are more in different Clans...' Bluestar's voice rang out,'but beware the Dark Red and all your enemies...' Bluestar's voice started to fade.

'Where could Dark Red, Light Brown be? Could there be other colors that will help?' Firestar helplessly thought.

Back to the scene

"Would you guys like to join ThunderClan?" Firestar all but asks.

"But Firestar! Why would you ask rouges to join!?" Brambleclaw exclaims shocked.

"Hopefully this prophecy will not have anyone dead..." Firestar mews quietly thinking no one heard him, unfortunately Brambleclaw heard him.

The Inu-Tachi looks at each other and look at the patrol before they all say "Yes."

"Good! Now let's head to camp and get your apprentice names." Firestar replies.

"Come on." Brambleclaw and Brightheart signal.

Inuyasha and Kagome notice the hateful stares and avoidance Brambleclaw has of Squirrelflight. They look down and sadly Inuyasha thinks 'Is this what I've done to Kagome?' And Kagome thinks 'Will Inuyasha ever love me? Or does he still love Kikyo?'

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and blushes when Kagome caught him looking at her and she blushed too. Brambleclaw and the others didn't miss this either. Everyone but Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight didn't smile because it reminded them of when they were like that.

"So... Where are you guys from?" Cloudtail curiously asked.

"I don't know if you guys would believe us..." Inuyasha dragged out.

"We've seen the weirdest things, so we would believe you. Like we the forest got destroyed and the journey here and that a former kittypet, which is awesome, became leader." Cloudtail explains.

"We are from Japan." Miroku states.

"Where's Japan?" Squirrelflight asked.

"From where you guys are there is no Japan around here. You guys are in a different diminson." Kagome wisely proclaimed.

"What did you guys do and are there?" Brambleclaw's curiosity got the better of him.

"We search for sacred jewel shards..." Kagome answers sadly,"It was my fault that it broke because I tried to save a kid..."

"It's not your fault Kagome. It's mine. I decide to to jump after it and use my Blades of Blood to bring it down." Inuyasha soothes and comforts.

"What are you guys?" Brightheart asks.

"Inuyasha is a half demon, half dog demon, half human and surprisingly gets along with cats, if their not cat demon-mostly panther demons. Sango is a Demon Slayer, Miroku is a Monk, and a pervert, Shippo is a fox demon, Kirara is a two tailed fire cat, and I'm a priestess."Kagome explains.

"That explains a lot." Cloudtail responds.

They silently pad to camp for a few minutes. The make it to the tunnel as Firestar stops.

"Don't be intimidated by everyone staring at you. It a test of strength." Firestar warns as they nod.

They walked through the tunnel with their heads held high not at all intimidated by all the stares their getting.

Firestar jumps on HighLedge and yowls the familiar summon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

"Today we have six cats that want to join us!" Firestar startes off."the black She-cat is Kagome, she has brown eyes and a brown underbelly, the silver Tom with the gold eyes is Inuyasha, the brown She-cat is Sango, the black Tom with purple eyes is Miroku, the light red Tom is Shippo, and the white She-cat is Kirara!"

"Why should rouges join us!?" Spiderleg meows loudly.

"They have proven themselves worthy Spiderleg!" Firestar yowls,"they will get their names after Brambleclaw and I discuss mentors which will not be long."

Inuyasha and Kagome think they need to think about this and call for the others.

"The possibilities for Koga, Ayame, Fluffy, Rin, Kaugra, and Naraku being here is high but landed on a different side of the lake." Miroku points out.

"Koga will be dark brown with blue eyes, Ayame with be white with green eyes, Shesshomaru will be all golden, Rin will be Black with gray eyes, Kaugra will be light brown with ruby red eyes and Naraku will be dark red with, almost black, dark red eyes." Inuyasha responses to that.

"Yeah. Anytime we leave to go somewhere out of ThunderClan with others...look out for them." Kagome adds.

They were whispering so no one could hear them but as soon as they got together, Firestar came out and seen them and heard them and the prophecy colors came to be.

'But what about Fire and Tiger?' He wonders.

Firestar jumps back up on HighLedge. Everyone gathers without words and waits.

"These cats want to join us so let's give them their names! Shippo please step forward."

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Redkit, for his red pelt."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara step forward."

" this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know on to you."

"Kagome. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Miroku. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Purplepaw. Your mentor will be Hollyleaf. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Sango. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tidepaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Lastly, Kirara. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Their mentors walk up to them and touch their noses to theirs. Everyone cheers their new names.

"Blackpaw!  
Silverpaw!  
Purplepaw!  
Tidepaw!  
Whitepaw!  
Redkit!"

They start with a tour of the territory.(I don't have any of the books right now so I'll skip to ShadowClan borders then RiverClan's side, then WindClan's borders. Sorry!)

"Tell me what you smell Silverpaw." Firestar demands.

Inuyasha sniffs a little then turns to Firestar.

"I smell pine trees, shit, and cats that are hiding behind trees right now."

After Inuyasha finished mewing, ShadowClan cats steamed at them yowling.

Firestar and the others attacked leaving them behind.  
Firestar turned around and demanded Sango, or as he said Tidepaw, to get backup.

Inuyasha and the others jumped and attacked with them. Inuyasha found a dark brown tabby like brambleclaw but knew it wasn't him by scent.

"From the meows of this battle you're Tigerheart." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah and from what I hear, you're one of the new apprentices." Tigerheart sneered,"you still have no training."

"But I do but I'm still half dog demon but instead of half human, I'm half cat."Inuyasha smirk grows larger,"and I've killed something my dad couldn't of and he was full dog demon, even in his true form. That makes me wonder of I can accidentally transform if I'm half cat?"Inuyasha continues,"but anyway", he takes his claws and slices him left forearm and had blood all over his claws he jumped,"Hope you like my Blades of Blood!"Inuyasha yowled as six large things of blood hardened and hit Tigerheart injuring him where he can't fight anymore.

Kagome found a cream colored She-cat that looked like Mille at camp. She heard around at camp her name was Dawnpelt.

"I hate all of ThunderClan! You should be easy! Your just an apprentice!" Dawnpelt loudly spoke.

"Really? Who says that I might have been human yesterday and still have my spiritual powers?" Kagome smirks understanding how Inuyasha feels when he knows he can win.

"Spiritual powers?" Dawnpelt looked confused.

"I'll show you!" Kagome closed her eyes and thought about putting her spiritual powers in her claws and fangs. Then opened her eyes to attack.

Dawnpelt yowled as she ran after three deep claw wounds and five fang wounds filled with spiritual power.

As the Inuyasha and Kagome look around they spot a dark brown Tom with blue eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha lock eyes.

'Uh Oh...I think we found Koga.'


	2. Talking with Inuyasha and Brambleclaw

"Inuyasha!? Kagome!?" Koga managed to have a loud shocked mew over the battle.

"Well we were right." Kagome mutters,"to bad I'm starting to hate Koga... Why Koga?"

Inuyasha's heart leapt as he accidentally heard her say that. Does she really love him?

"Why are we here?" Koga meows getting to them.

"There's a prophecy. Don't ask!" Kagome says the last desperately.

Before Koga could reach them, a large, very large white Tom with jet black paws, tabby bowled them over.

"You must be two of the new apprentices."The white Tom sneered,"You will be easy to defeat!"

"Why does everyone think we're easy to defeat!"Kagome yowls so loud the whole clearing could hear her.

"Kagome...?" Koga tentatively asks.

"You stay away from me you mangy wolf!"

Kagome... You're glowing pink..." Inuyasha tentatively says.

"No! I don't care! All those who think they can take me! Come on!" Kagome challenges.

A bunch of cats came forward including some from ThunderClan, Sango's back up showed up awhile ago. Tigerheart healed enough to fight, Dawnpelt, the large white cat with the black paws, Spiderleg, Dustpelt, Sango aka Tidepaw because she will be the only one to not almost die, Koga, Ivypool, Lionblaze, and a ginger Tom from ShadowClan, and Firestar. Firestar wants to see how well she fights with them and him.

"Blackstar! You know better than to challenge an apprentice!" Squirrelflight, who was part of backup, mewed surprised.

"I choose Spiderleg first!" Kagome yowls.

"This will be easy."

"Look at Dawnpelt! Kagome has spiritual powers." Miroku points out.

'What do I do!?' Firestar and Inuyasha thought.

'You will allow her to prove herself and her love for silver...' Bluestar answered to Firestar.

'Inuyasha... Let her prove herself. She has always felt helpless when you guys fight.' Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, and father echoed in his mind.

'Mother and Father are right... she does feel helpless sometimes because she has no training yet as a priestess.' Inuyasha thinks. With StarClan watching him and being part of the prophecy, Bluestar and Spottedleaf let him hear all of Inuyasha's thought from then on out.

Spiderleg and Kagome circle each other as Kagome is still charged with spiritual powers she slowly starts to breakout into a run and fill her claws and fangs with spiritual energy without thinking and slash at him then jump on Spiderleg while he's shocked. Spiderleg yowls in pain then grabs Kagome and flips her over as Inuyasha drags him off her.

"That's not fair because she is way smaller than you." Inuyasha growls feral like.

Spiderleg jumps away from him and rushes toward Kagome. She jumps and flips him under her and with her spiritual claws she yowls "Spiritual Claws!" As she raked him on his belly over and over leaving some burnt spots.

Spiderleg admits defeat. Thinking she is worthy now.

"Blackstar!"

"You should be easy!"

This fight ended up as the first and so on until Koga goes up to her with two Jewel Shards and says I'm not fighting you, but in a different way.

Soon it's Lionblaze and Firestar's turn for she decided that she wanted to take these two on, on her own.

The two Tom's circle her as she watched them. She jumps and they can't find her, she lands on Lionblaze's back and clawed him and bite him until she had draw blood from him, it was his first time having his pelt pierced. He let her do that because he was shocked. Firestar batted her off as Lionblaze, who can no longer fight. Kagome lunges toward him and with claws outstretched, he sidestepped but found her cutting into his right cheek. Shocked to the core ShadowClan ran. Firestar looked at Blackpaw and Silverpaw, Kagome and Inuyasha. He thinks they may need their warrior names now for the bravery and loyalty and proving themselves to protect the Clan.

"Let's go home." Firestar gently says as Kagome's pink glow starts to dissipate.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk side by side as they quietly talk about the Jewel Shards.

They got to camp and Firestar once again called meeting for the Clan.

"Two cats today proved themselves in the battle we had by battling every cat she had and beating them! Blackpaw even beat Lionblaze, by drawing blood!" Firestar meows excitingly.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They havee trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Blackpaw, Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both answer.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw , from this moment you will be known as Blackheart. StarClan honors your determination and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverheart. StarClan honors your bravery and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Blackheart!  
Silverheart!" Everyone cheers this time.

"You will have a silent vigil. If the Clan is in danger you may speak. But until Brambleclaw and I or any other warrior tell you that you can speak remain silent." Firestar ends that."We will have a Gathering since you know and the newcomers but Redkit can come along with their mentors, and Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and Brightheart."

They got ready for the Gathering and they went off to the Island waiting to see if anyone else besides Koga showed up. They would hint Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw since they figured out they are the Fire and Tiger.

But who's the Other Tiger? Who's the other colors? Will Naraku be here? Will Inuyasha fight Shesshomaru? Will Blackstar's scars remind him not to mess with ThunderClan tonight?

All their questions remained unanswered until they get there.

Firestars thoughts

'Bluestar help us get through this night of the Gathering.'Firestar begged.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflights view

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight noticed how Inuyasha and Kagome were avoiding each other right now. They wondered why. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight have made-up a little bit but he still hasn't forgiven her completely. They look at each other.

"I'll take Silverheart." Brambleclaw whispers with his head close to hers.

"So I'll take Blackheart." Squirrelflight nods to Brambleclaw as she pads to Kagome as Brambleclaw pads to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Brambleclaws view

"What's wrong Silverheart?" Brambleclaw gently asked.

He received silence from Inuyasha.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." He urges.'I'll only tell Squirrelflight...' Brambleclaw thought.

Inuyasha signed as he looked at Brambleclaw and decided to tell him.

"Kag- I mean Blackheart" Inuyasha gets cutoff by Brambleclaw.

"Call her Kagome and your other friends by their names since you always have. Around other cats do call them by their cat names."

"Kagome and I always get like this when Koga shows up."

"Who Koga?" Brambleclaw looked confused.

"You remember the dark brown Tom that had blue eyes? That's Koga. Apparently, he was taken to ShadowClan."

"Why?"

"Because Koga loves Kagome. I get jealous because I love her." Inuyasha whispers,"I love Kagome for who she is. While Koga only loves her for her power to sense Sacred Jewel Shards."

"Awww... jealousy." Brambleclaw remarks,"I had a fight with jealousy once."

"Really?"

"Yes... Squirrelflight and I had just found the camp we're in now and brought the Clan here and a few days later me and her had a spat and she started to fall in love with Ashfur." Brambleclaw says Ashfur's name as if it was sour." Long story short she chose me and she ended up lying about Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze being ours." Brambleclaw continues,"Ashfur tried to kill them and later died to Hollyleaf. Only I know she did, along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze."

"Kagome only has one speck of darkness in her heart because of me" Inuyasha sadly shakes his head." I am stupid because I put doubts that I love Kikyo."

"Do you?" Brambleclaw asks with his eyebrow raised.

"No. I only seen her out of duty and regret."

"Ok. I won't tell anyone." He promises again.

"Thank you..." Inuayasha barley says audibly'For understanding' he finishes in his head.

"Have you ever felt hated...?"Inuyasha asks meekly.

"Yes." Brambleclaw blankly answers. "Why do you ask? Have or are you?"

"I'm a Half-Breed. Half dog demon and half human. No one accepts me except for my mother, Izayoai, and Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo,and most of all Kagome... I only lived a lie when I was with Kikyo 52 years ago..." Inuyasha tells him in a small voice.(I know Inuyasha isn't like this but he is spilling his feelings. You think he would be like this if he was? I say yes.)

"How old are you in our years?"

"Same as I am in demon years I'm 206. Which in human years I'm Kagome's age,17." Inuyasha dreams. "Since I told you my hate story...you tell me your's."

"I was only a kit...my father was and still is now that Dark Forest is growing in power, he's leader of Dark Forest, his name was Tigerclaw then when Firestar came to the Clan as a Kittypet. He joined and Tigerclaw hated him because of that."his eyes getting a far away expression.

"After I was born... Firestar, more say Fireheart at the time, didn't trust me and saved me later from a burning tree when our forest camp caught fire. Later when Firestar was leader, he made me his apprentice and we felt each others pain about not being accepted because of your roots or who's your father."

"My father was the Great Dog Demon of the West. He was the most powerful demon alive at the time. My mother was a Hime." Inuyasha sadly starts.

"What's a Hime?"

"A Hime is a princess or queen, more like it, she would watch over her land as the King or husband/mate would protect the people. Squirrelflight is daughter to Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Say if she was in my time, she would be married and have at least 4 human kids, she would inherit ThunderClan king or Queen position when Firestar dies." Inuyasha explains.

"I get it." Brambleclaw understands.

"Anyway, my mother was a Hime so I have royalty on both sides of me. My mother died 200 years ago when I was 6. My father died the night I was born, saving my mother and me from the burning mansion." Seeing Brambleclaw's face,"a mansion is a large twoleg den that's way, WAY, bigger."

"When she died I was hunted by human for my demon blood and demons for my human blood. Neither completely human or demon." Inuyasha's eyes harden a little." I was pinned to a tree by a bitch called Kikyo 52 years ago. Kagome released me from my seal 2 years ago." His eyes soften," Kagome was and still is the first to accept me for who I am. A half demon."

"I won't tell anyone." Brambleclaw promises.

"Thanks... I trust you won't tell anyone." Inuyasha's eyes gleamed in amusement suddenly," Accept Squirrelflight."

"Uhhh..."

"Tell her. Find a way to get me and Kags together. For good." Inuyasha smiles for the first time since the battle.

With Firestar

"I have a feeling Silverheart and Blackheart love each other." Sandstorm says amused on how Inuyasha would blush when Kagome looked at him.

"I have a feeling that the prophecy will make them come together because Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." Firestar says thoughtfully.

"I believe your right Firestar. I believe you are."


	3. Sesshomaru! Why is he here?

**Chapter Notes: For those who have read all Warrior books up to the last book in Omen of the Stars, you can tell that this takes place around there. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight still have a hatred of each other.**

Squirrelflight silently walks up to Kagome. Thinking about her and Brambleclaw. They worked out a compromise. They now acknowledge each other and talk to each other but stay as friends right now.

'What changed? Maybe it was Blackheart and Silverheart? They seem to have the same problems we do sometimes... Do they?' She shook her head to clear it.

"Yes Squirrelflight?" Kagome dejectedly comments on her arrival.

"Why are you upset?" Squirrelflight said.

"Inuyasha... Seems jealous of Koga. I know he still has the beads of subduction, but do they still work?" Kagome glances at Inuyasha and half yells,"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha slams to the ground causing a everyone to look at Inuyasha and Kagome, with curious looks. Inuyasha gets up.

"What was that for bitch!?" Inuyasha jokingly comments on that shocking Kagome.

"I wanted to see if the beads of subduction still work."

"Well, they do." Inuyasha then sighs,"I wish you can take them off."

Kagome thinks about something for a moment then pads up to Inuyasha, grabs the necklace with her fangs and teeth and pull the over his head shocking him in the process of not believing Kagome took them off. The others wonder why Inuyasha couldn't take the necklace off himself but decided that would be for another day.

"W...w...wh..why?" Inuyasha finally stuttered out.

"You'll find out eventually!" Kagome cheerfully calls.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw smile at each other thinking that their work is done until after the Gathering.

At Gathering

"We're the first here so me and Brambleclaw will let you guys explore until three Clans are here, including us, so two more Clans."Firestar casually states.

With Inu-Tachi

"This feels like it was meant to be." Miroku brings up.

"It does because we follow prophecies and help people in need so yeah it feels like its meant to be." Inuyasha said still smiling with excitement all but shown in his eyes.

"Inuyasha? Why are you so happy?" Sango asks worried because he rarely shows emotion except when it comes to...

'Kagome!' Sango realized.

"Everyone will find out one day." He happily replies.

"Awkward..." Kirara uncomfortably says licking her paws and swiping them over her ears.

They all walk back too the Gathering ground as the discuss where Shesshomaru and Rin could be,even Ayame,Kaugra,and Naraku.

"I'm telling you! Shesshomaru has to be in WindClan!" Silverheart, Inuyasha swears because he super fast and has a lean build.

"Then Rin must be in RiverClan since she loves water." Miroku, Purplepaw added.

"Kaugra must be in ShadowClan then since she hates Naraku."  
Tidepaw, Sango adds.

"Then, Ayame must be in WindClan to since she runs almost as fast as Koga." Blackheart, Kagome finishes.

"But...where can Naraku be...?" Inuyasha uncertainly adds thinking where he might be.

"Maybe he's in Dark Forest like the prophecy says." Miroku said,thinking about his Wind Tunnel,Sango thinking about her father and comrades,Inuyasha about having revenge for all those time Kagome got kidnapped by him,Shippo about his mother and father.

"I shutter to think about what Naraku's planning..." Kagome and Inuyasha mention at the same time and shutter.

'I guess great minds think alike after all...' Inuyasha smiles internally, but still smiles, barely noticeable, after he thinks that.

'What made Inuyasha smile?' Kagome wonders.

Their thoughts go back to the prophecy...  
'Black and Silver...  
Purple and Brown...  
Red and White...  
Light Brown... Dark Red  
One Fire and Tiger...  
Other Fire and Tiger  
Leaf... Crow's  
Jay, Dove, Holly, and Lion...  
Dark Red... Dark Forest...'(I shortened it because I remember a little bit of the prophecy... XD)

With Firestar

Since he can hear every single thing Inuyasha and then think. Firestar's head hurts just thinking about the prophecy.

"Where is ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan?" Hollyleaf complains freezing."my whiskers are, literally, frozen."

The Inu-Tachi padded back to their spots after their exploration. Firestar studies them for a second.

Back to everyone

"ShadowClan is here." Inuyasha suddenly growls, very feral like actually.

Everyone tenses as ShadowClan approaches. Blackstar jumps on a branch below Firestar admitting defeat. Say he was wrong to attack but Dawnpelt said if he didn't she would kill... Some cats... Firestar understood and ThunderClan is sorry for the very bloody fight when Blackheart challenged everyone.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome,"Kagome?" He whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you scent someone like I do?"

"No."

"I scent Shesshomaru." Inuyasha makes a face saying this.

"Where is he?!"

"Sitting by himself, on the far right of the Great Tree." Inuyasha locates him easily. The others caught this and followed them to him.

Shesshomaru was anxious because he could not find Rin.

Before they could reach him they didn't realize that the other two Clans have arrived and the Gathering started with a yowl from Mistystar.

"Cats from all Clans!" Mistystar starts the Gathering off.

The Inu-Tachi sit down beside Rowanclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Tigerheart and Dovewing.

"All is well in RiverClan! We have a new apprentice! It was a former rouge we believe! Her name is Blackpaw! Her original name was Rin!" Mistystar giving off her news.

"We found Rin." Sango muttered softly.

Blackstar steps up as he meows about things.

"We have one new apprentice and one new warrior! The apprentice is Darkpaw! His name was originally Koga! Our warrior is Coldheart! His original name was Shesshomaru!" Blackstar became uneasy for a second."he got his warrior name fast because he proved his strength really fast by getting rid of a badger in one blow."

"Koga and Shesshomaru found." Miroku puts in.

Onestar steps and mews about his Clan.

"We have two apprentices! We also think their formally rouges! Whitepaw! Her original name was Ayame! Our second apprentice is Windpaw! For her love of the wind and her original name was Kagura!" Onestar proudly states.

Firestar finally comes up. All of us on edge.

"We have two warriors and three apprentices and one kit! The two warriors are Blackheart! Her name was originally Kagome! Silverheart! His name was originally Inuyasha! Our three apprentices are Tidepaw! Her name was originally Sango! Purplepaw! His name was originally Miroku! Beware he is a Leacher. Whitepaw! Her name was originally Kirara! Lastly our kit is Redkit! He is not heard because he is 5 12 moons old! His name was originally Shippo! Call the new names!" Firestar yowls the last part.

"Blackpaw!  
Darkpaw!  
Coldheart!  
Whitepaw!  
Windpaw!  
Blackheart!  
Silverheart!  
Tidepaw!  
Purplepaw!  
Whitepaw!  
Redkit!"  
Everyone shouts.

"We will share tongues now." Firestar announces.

The Inu-Tachi races over to where all the others have gathered.

"We're all here right accept for Naraku. Right?" Miroku pants out of air in his still new cat body.

"Indeed." Coldheart, more so Shesshomaru, coldly answered.

"Wait where's Rin!?" Kagome panics.

"Mistystar called her to talk to her about certain things." Shesshomaru shifts around nervously.

"Why?" Inuyasha smiles, shocking him.

'Why is the halfbreed smiling so much?' Shesshomaru suspiciously wonders.

"Rin is... Pupped." Shesshomaru tentatively answers,"of course by this Shesshomaru. Rin is 2 weeks along right now."

Everyone smiles as he said that. Everyone was also still wondering why Inuyasha was smiling so much.

Shesshomaru is a all golden Tom, Rin is a black She-cat with pretty blue eyes, Koga of course is dark brown with blue eyes, Ayame is a White She-cat with emerald eyes and tinged with red streaks, Kagura is a light brown She-cat with ruby eyes. They don't know what Naraku looks like yet.

"I got a quick glimpse at Naraku when he was a car since he has the jewel shards but nothing else, even my heart, he is a dark red room with slitted dark black almost purple eyes that are sinister looking." Kagura treks them everything she knows about Naraku bring here." The reason I know that is because he came to me in a dream and asked for me to join something and I turned him down because he can't control me now since he no longer has my heart. Even in our original world/time."

Will Naraku come after them in their dreams? Will they live? Can they save everyone? They hope so. If they can't... Everyone is doomed...


	4. Alliances Against and with Us

Inuyasha, Kagome, a happy pregnant Rin, Shesshomaru, Kagura, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Kirara talked about their conundrum. (Clever word! Derp!)

Everyone is still wondering why Inuyasha was smiling. Even Shesshomaru, Lord Shesshomaru, was puzzled at this, except for Sango who only had a clue.

"So what do you guys remember about our lives so far as turning into cats?" Kagome abruptly asked as Firestar asked the other leaders something.

With Firestar (many many moons later when Jayfeather received the Dark Forest prophecy, at least 3 moons after that)

"You know the prophecy right?" Firestar whispers urgently.

"Yes." The rest of the leaders coursed.

"Where the others know about the others and from what I hear from them... I think we should move to one territory and be one Clan with the four of us as leaders of our division, Blackheart and Silverheart could also help. I would be like the training division. Blackstar you could be leader of the actual fighting division. Mistystar you could be blockquot the guard division. Onestar you could be leader of the patrols. ALL patrols including battle patrols. Purplepaw, who is about to get his warrior name, could organize the parties and be your deputy for a short while. Whitepaw, who is about to get her warrior name, could be deputy of Blackstar. Tidepaw, who will soon have her warrior name, could help you, could be deputy of you Mistystar. Blackheart, Silverheart, Windfeather(Kagura), Coldheart, Waterpool(Rin), Whitefur(Ayame), Darktail(Koga) could help be coleaders." Firestar finishes.

The leaders look at each other. Back to Firestar. Then back again to the other leaders.

"ShadowClan will do it." Blackstar speaks for ShadowClan.

"RiverClan will do it." Mistystar does the same.

"WindClan will do it." Onestar finishes.

Firestar looks at this with a new beginning with a other leaders were skeptical at first but the more they thought about...the better they felt with doing this. They feel exhilarated about the prospect of defeating their enemies.

"This could work." Blackstar whispers astonished.

"Let's have a Gathering now. Go back to your Clans and tell everyone to come including kits. Kits have to learn to protect themselves." Firestar said with renewed strength.

"Right." All the leaders chorus once again.

Everyone's view

"Everyone gets to go to the Gathering tonight!" Firestar mews from HighLedge.

"A Gathering before full moon!" Foxleap yowls shocked.

"Yes. It's very important." Firestar carefully avoids why though,"but we have a announcement. We have 4 apprentices to become warriors!"

"Yeah!" The crowd of cats yowl.

Skip most of ceremony

"Purplepaw, Tidepaw, Redpaw, and Whitepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and become warriors?"

"Yes." They said in a unified voice.

"Then by the power of StarClan I condemn them to you.(Im doing this by what I remember and I skipped most of the words! Sorry too much typing!) Purplepaw you shall now be known as Purplewave. Your Calmness in situations and your skillfulness in training has proven you worthy. Tidepaw you shall now be known as Tidewing. Your skill in battle and your strategies have proven your worthy. Redpaw you shall now be known as Redtail in honor of Bluestar's deputy Redtail for you are just like him I hear. Your swiftness and bravery in situations have proven you worthy. Lastly, Whitepaw you shall be now know as Whiteflame. Your encouragement and your worthiness shows how loyal you are." Firestar finally finishes breathless.

"Purplewave!  
Tidewing!  
Redtail!  
Whiteflame!"  
The crowd yowled their new warriors. Inuyasha and Kagome the first to yell their names.

"Now EVERYONE get ready for the Gathering." Firestar stresses the word everyone.

Every cat started getting ready when Icecloud, Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Birchfall, border patrol lead by Birchfall, came in with two rouges.

"What's going on?" Lionblaze asked.

"Every cat is going to a Gathering." Some cat answered.

"O…k…" Lionblaze just accepted the answer,"where is Firestar?"

"He is at Warrior's Den." The cat, Lionblaze now came up with is Redpaw.

"Thanks Redpaw."

"It's Redtail now!" Shippo exclaimed excited.

"Nice name. Did Firestar have a short look of sadness when he mentioned your warrior name?"

"Yes."

"Firestar met Redtail when he got his nine lives. He helped discover his murder, Tigerstar."

"Wow…."(Weird randomness with the original Redtail history but for those who had no idea about him I gave no spoilers about it because the first book of Warriors gives it away because (NO SPOILERS HERE FIND OUT YOURSELF))

"So Firestar is at the Warrior's Den?" Lionblaze asked again.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Lionblaze leaves the two rouges, the smaller rouge was a small, cute, spotted dabble she-cat with light golden, light brown, white, and gray, eye color was light blue, and the larger one was a large,black she-cat with spots of red in her fur, eye color was a pretty amber color, at the center of Camp with Birchfall, Ivypool. and Hollyleaf guarding them. Lionblaze notes that they are both female.

Lionblaze weaves between the preparing cats as he makes his way to Firestar.

"Firestar." Lionblaze said starting the report of the borders.

"We ran into some rouges hunting in our territory, not very good at it though, we caught them at the twoleg border."

"Bring them to HighLedge." Firestar demanded without a second thought.

Birchfall and the others brought the two prisoners to HighLedge. They looked brave with their heads held high, they were brave. Firestar jumped on HighLedge and looked straight at them with…kindness?

"What business do you have here?" Firestar demanded.

"We want to join your Clan." The smaller of the two, cutelittleears, bravely spoke

"You do? Why?"

"We want to be strong and brave, more importantly, learn to defend and fight." This time the bigger one, Danarose31382, answers.

"Fine." Firestar kindly said."we shall give you your apprentice names."

"When?"

"Now."

Skip most of ceremony.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even with the cost of your life?" Firestar breathlessly asked.

"Yes." Cutelittleears replies.

"You shall be known as Cutepaw until you earn your Warrior name. Your mentor shall be Blackheart. I hope she passes on all she knows to you. Blackheart, your mentor was Brambleclaw. I hope you pass on to Cutepaw what he passed down to you." Firestar finishs her part."Now Dana. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even with the cost of your life?"

"Yes."

"You shall be known as Danapaw until you earn your Warrior name. Silverheart, you will mentor Danapaw. I hope he passes down what he knows to you. Silverheart, I was your mentor and I hope you pass down what I taught you down to her." Firestar's plan was to use these new apprentices to get the two together.

'Firestar….' A StarClan voice called.

'Yes Spottedleaf?' Firestar questioned.

'Danapaw and Cutepaw are one of the many allies you will get… heres a prophecy for the allies of the battle…  
Black Red and Dabble will join…  
Black and White will return…  
Gold and Silver will return…  
Along with Blue and Spotted…  
All these will be found at Twilight(Check reference for the…5th book in Warriors New Prophecy?)  
Remember these and Dark Forest will fear…' Spottedleaf's voiced faded.

'Black Red and Dabble has already joined but I have a feeling that the others will be from StarClan.' Firestar predicted.

"Start getting ready for the Gathering! EVERYONE!" Brambleclaw reminded.

Everyone started getting ready for the Gathering again and were at the entrance waiting for Firestar.

-While everyone was getting ready -(Baer with me! Baertaffy gets credit for that! NO CLAIM TO ANYTHING! Even Baer jokes!)

"Ok! Lets go." Firestar excitedly mewed.

As they pad out the tunnel everyone breaks of into groups and converse.

"I have heard gossip from some cat at the last Gathering that there are two prophecies…" Whitewing mummers.

"What about?" Ivypool, who spies for Firestar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing, tries to keep her voice steady for she already knows.

"Something about a Dark Forest and a bunch of random colors." Whitewing continues," thats all I heard."

"Wow…sounds like someone ate some catnip." Ivypool tries to make her mother stray of the subject so they don't have to discuss it, she is afraid that her mother would find out there really is two prophecies.

"I guess you're right." Whitewing finally meows after a moment of silence.

As they talk Birchfall, Dovewing, Spiderleg, and Leafpool have a small tiff.

"All I'm saying is that Silverheart doesn't need Blackheart!" Spiderleg starts.

"Why?" Dovewing asks.

"Because….they are two different types of cats,people, demons, what ever they are!" He blushes.

"OH MY STARCLAN!" Leafpool exclaims.

"What?" Birchfall finally gets a word in.

"Your in love with Silverheart!" Leafpool gasps.

"YOUR GAY!" Dovewing and Birchfall exclaim.

"NO!" Spiderleg yowls at them.

"Good." Leafpool breaths a sigh of relief," Daisy would be angry if you were in love with Blackheart."

"No, I'm not. I just think that the two argue a lot."

"I agree but Blackheart came to me and told me that they are in love but are fighting their feelings because Silverheart believes that he is a worthless half-breed, while Blackheart still believes that he loves someone else." Dovewing puts in, she heard them talking to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight that day and decided not to converse about how she knows this using her 'Power'.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, along with Hollyleaf who has experience with different styles of fighting and that she can never break the Warrior Code, they are the Three. Jayfeather can see memories, and look into cats dreams to see their secrets, he is also blind hindering him Medicine Cat. Lionblaze cannot have his flesh pierced but Blackheart proved that Lionblaze can apparently chose his own destiny. Dovewing can hear and smell things far away, and sometimes get a glimpse of what she's smelling and/or hearing. Lastly, Hollyleaf who isn't part of the Three but a valuable helper, helps with info and fighting styles.

As they talked Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Squirrelflight have a small chat enjoying themselves.

"Hey Sandstorm. Remember when Graystripe and I had to be apprentices for a moon because we decided to help RiverClan catch prey?" Firestar brings up.

"I remember that!" Graystripe smiles."we had our Warrior names."

"Yeah. You threatened to put another nick in Longtails ear. He got so scared for a second!" Sandstorm adds laughing.

"Remember when Squirrelflight tried to show her a hunting crouch because she added for help then went hunting?" Brambleclaw chuckles at the memory.

"She did go! At first..." Squirrelflight interjects.

As they talked about memories, Inuyasha and the others talked.

"Inuyasha?" Blackheart, who is Kagome, asks.

"Yeah?" Silverheart, who is Inuyasha, relies.

"Remember when Renkoustu attacked us?"

"How can I forget?" Inuyasha shutters.

"Wait. What happened? We were never told what happened while we were at Mount Hakurai." Sango curiously wonders.

"Yes. You neglected to tell us." Miroku backs her up.

Inuyasha and Kagome tell them what happened as they listen intently about how Koga got injured, how Renkoustu died to incinerated them, how Inuyasha almost died, and left out the hug.

As they finished the story about what happened they made it to the tree that is the bridge that goes to the Island. One by one, Kits, Queens, Warriors, Apprentices, Elders, Medicine Cat, Deputy, and Leader all climb on the tree leading to the Island. WindClan and RiverClan were already there. They got on the Island and found good spots to sit while waiting for ShadowClan.

"Where is ShadowClan?" Crowfeather, was sitting beside another new ThunderClan warrior, complains to Spottednose.

Spottednose is a light yellow she-cat with brown spots, has one black ear, one brown, and has green eyes. She is very funny and crushes on lionblaze.  
Doesn't have a mate or kits yet, her sibling is Whitewing. Her mother is Brightheart and her father is Cloudtail. She is just like her father.

"They are probably arguing with Blackstar since ShadowClan doesn't help anyone 9 1/2 out of 10." Spottednose retorted.

"I guess your right." Crowfeather sighs.

"ShadowClan is here!" Some cat yowled.

ShadowClan padded through the grass as Blackstar jumped up on the tree. Firestar, Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar were on the same branch.

"Let this Gathering start!" Onestar yowled.

The leaders share a quick look deciding who should bring the plan up.

"We, all the leaders, have come up with a plan to protect our Clans from an approaching evil!" Blackstar decides to start out albeit nervously as the crescent moon remains clear.

"We have decided to..." Mistystar couldn't continue after what Blackstar started.

"Become..." Even Firestar was nervous.

"We have decided to become one Clan with..." Onestar gets the first part over with.

"Each leader will have a division. We will choose a deputy to help with us. The original deputy gets to watch over the Clan and set up patrols while we leaders do our division work.".Blackstar continues.

"Blackstar will have the actual fighting division,claws sheathed off course,he will choose a deputy to help him." Firestar confidently puts in.

"I choose this deputy over the spirit of Shadowstar,since no deputy has died or retired, I choose Coldheart!" Blackstar yowls.

"This Shesshomaru accepts." He coolly mewed.

"Onestar will be leader of the patrol division. He will take care of ALL patrols including battle patrols." Mistystar meows."he will also choose a deputy."

"I choose this deputy over the spirit of Windstar! I choose Blackheart!" Onestar mewed.

"Firestar will lead the training division. He will train everyone in techniques that involve everyone's skills. He will also choose a deputy." Onestar helpfully meowed.

"I choose this deputy over the spirit of Thunderstar. I choose Silverheart." Firestar calmly said.

"Mistystar will be leader of the guard division. She will work defensive moves and do border patrols. She will choose a deputy also." Firestar purrs seeing their plan work.

"I choose this deputy over the spirit of Riverstar. I choose Purplewave." Mistystar calmly spoke.

The clearing was silent. They couldn't believe that their leaders were considering this!

"We shall call this one Clan... InuClan!" Some random Inuyasha fangirl

"No!" That all shout.

"I declare we call this Clan WildClan!" Blackstar declared.

"No. We need something more meaningful." Firestar thoughtfully said.

"How about HalfClan?" Retail, Shippo put in.

"No." Crowfeather automatically meowed.

"Hmmmm..." Silverheart and Blackheart thought at the same time. Both suppressing a smile.

"How about ShardClan? It's after the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel ifs powerful so we be named after a shard of it since a shard can increase your power by...let's say a lot." They mewat once again, but this time that both smiled.

The leaders glance at them then turn their backs to the clearing and talk about it.

With Firestar and the leaders

"ShardClan...has a nice ring." Mistystar meowed musing.

"If it makes us sound strong then let's use it." Blackstar mewed overjoyed by the name.

"It is decided." Firestar and Onestar say at exactly the same time.

Everyone's view

Twilight is coming quick. Firestar is getting worried about the other colors.

'Will Black and White come to ThunderClan?' Firestar wondered fretting.

Mysterious cats view

A loud yawn woke a small black cat with one white paw. He liked over at his larger white blue eyed,he has blue eyes to,friend.

"Hey wake up." The black cat looked the large white one.

"Yeah. Yeah." The white one replied.

"We are on ThunderClan territory." The black cat smiled.

"We are!?" The white one was wide eyed.

"Yes Whitestorm. We are."

Whitestorm's jaw dropped as he thought about his friends still living. The young ones.

"Let's go to the camp." Whitestorm calmly meowed. His personality never changed.

They head off to the camp by scent. As they did so they bumped into Sorreltail, Silverheart, Blackheart, Purplewave, Tidewing, Retail, Waterpool, Windfeather, Coldheart, Darktail, and Whitefur and Whiteflame. Along with Birchfall, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Brakenfur, Graystripe, Cinderheart, Brambleclaw and Firestar leading the way laughing.

Tears came to Whitestorm's eyes. He stopped right in front of them and waited for recognition.

Firestar was the first," Whitestorm?" His eyes wide as ever.

"I have been sent from StarClan until I die at anytime for the prophecy." Whitestorm gulped,"someone wants to meet you."

"Who is it?" Firestar curiously tilted his head.

"Your half brother."

W..wh...WHAT!?" Firestar screeches.

The black cat steps out from some trees and took a deep breath.

"Hi Firestar." The black cat slightly falters.

"Scourge!?" Firestar screeches again.


	5. Lives during Apprenticeship

**Chapter Notes: Lots of spell problems! I know! This is my shortest chapter. 1000 something words. Well enjoy.**

-Back to the second day of Miroku's, Sango's, and Kirara's apprenticeship-

Miroku and Sango were sharing tongues with their mentors since Sango doesn't trust Miroku for reasons already known.

Miroku was sharing tongues with his mentor Hollyleaf.

'She's pretty, beautiful, but I'm trying to win Sango's affection.' Miroku determinately thought.

On the other side Sango was sharing tongues with her mentor Graystripe.

'I'm watching you Miroku. Do anything stupid and your dead.' Sango deadly whispers in her head.

They wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome got their warrior names so fast.

"So what are we doing today Hollyleaf?" Miroku questions, silently excited to learn about this new world.

"We are going to train with Graystripe, Spiderleg, Lionblaze and Cinderheart." Hollyleaf confidently tells him.

"Who's Lionblaze and Cinderheart?"

"Lionblaze is one of my brothers. He has never had his pelt ripped or tear. Ever. Lionblaze is training Dovepaw. Cinderheart is Lionblaze's sweetheart. She has had an injury on her left hind leg. From what I've been told, she acts, has a great memory for herbs, and has the same injury on the same leg as Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt was the medicine cat before Leafpool, she trained her. Cinderpelt was almost the same age as Firestar when she died. The only difference between their injuries is that Cinderheart fell from the Great Oak, Cinderpelt was hit by a monster when she was Firestar's apprentice many many many moons ago. She was his first apprentice." Hollyleaf retold the story past down."She was very wise for her she and never gave up when she set her mind too it. Firestar told her everything."

"Wow..." Miroku breaths.

Hollyleaf and Miroku pad up to Graystripe and Sango asking if they want to train with them and to ask Spiderleg.

"Purplepaw, Tidepaw, go to the training hollow." Graystripe gently orders.

"Ok." They reply in unison.

Graystripe does and ask Spiderleg if he wants to go to the training hollow with them to train.

"Hey! Spiderleg!" Graystripe mews.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking up from his pigeon.

"Do you want to bring Whitepaw to train at the training hollow?"

"Sure." He meowed almost uninterested, as if he was going to test them.

Hollyleaf finds Lionblaze and Cinderheart talking about their apprentices.

"Hey! Lionblaze! Cinderheart!"

"Yeah?" Lionblaze calls back, raising an eyebrow.(hypothetical speaking with the eyebrow thing)

"Come to the training follow with us! Bring Dovepaw and Ivypaw." Hollyleaf said, breathing hard.

"Ok Hollyleaf." Cinderheart makes life easier for her and walks with her so she can lean on her.

-Training Hollow-

"Do are they testing to see what we know or what?" Sango wonders aloud.

"Most likely testing us." Miroku adds to her thought.

Just then Hollyleaf, Graystripe, Spiderleg, Lionblaze and Cinderheart walk in.

"Ok! We are going to test what you know." Lionblaze starts.

"This so we can see what you know to know what to teach you." Hollyleaf reassures.

"Go into pairs with someone other than your mentor. Then we will call you, the apprentice to have a practice fight. Remember claws sheathed and don't bit to hard! We are not ShadowClan." Spiderleg advises.

Miroku chose Graystripe. Sango chose Cinderheart. Dovepaw chose Hollyleaf. Kirara chose Spiderleg. Finally, Ivypaw chose Lionblaze.

Firestar walked into training hollow to observe the apprentices. He and Brambleclaw are still training Inuyasha and Kagome even though they have their warrior names, but their still to inexperienced. Firestar decided to help out and call each pair.

"Dovepaw and Hollyleaf! You guys go first." Firestar randomly chose.

Dovepaw and Hollyleaf circled each other. Dovepaw pounced and landed on Hollyleaf's back. Pushed her down and grabbed her scruff and flipped her over. Dovepaw was vulnerable while she flipped get, Hollyleaf strike for her muzzle and knocked her off balance and rushed at her, jumped, performed a kick to her jaw and Dovepaw fell, defeated.

Hollyleaf said Firestar no longer has to help out but he still has to observe.

"That's what we expect in a practice fight. Just try to fight your hardest without hurting your partner." Hollyleaf announced,"Purplepaw and Graystripe. You're up."

Purplepaw and Graystripe circled each other very slowly. Miroku seemed to be calculating every possible move he could make. Then he rolls then rushes toward Graystripe getting ready for a backward strike. But Graystripe agonist got out of the way soon enough, he got clipped by an unsheathed paw. In Graystripe turn he grabbed Miroku when he didn't land right and flipped him over. Miroku summited, Graystripe looked up in glory then Miroku pushed with half his strength on Graystripe's belly and he almost hit the wall of the hollow. He admitted defeat.

Everyone's jaws were on the ground except for Sango's.

'He planned out every move!' Graystripe thought astonished,'how he know about Firestar's move? We made that up when we were apprentices...'

"W...woah..." Lionblaze mewed very softly.

"You sure this is your first time being a cat?" Dovepaw curiously asks, making sure to tell Jayfeather.

"First ever. Trust me, the worst that's happen to me is that my Wind Tunnel still exist with this form."

They decided not to question that until later and reminds them to ask about that necklace that Silverheart wore.

Hollyleaf decides to carry on,"Tidepaw and Cinderheart! Show us what you got."

Sango and Cinderheart circled each other slowly as if pacing their abilities.

'What is Sango doing?' Firestar curiously wondered,'It's as if she is judging her strength, stamina, and weaknesses and strengths. I think she told us on the way to camp that she was a demon slayer. Doing that must mean check everything out about your opponent.'

Sango slowly stopped and scanned the area. Cinderheart looked confused at that. Taking that opportunity of slight confusion she streaked toward Cinderheart, claws sheathed, giving her a hard blow on the was stunned for awhile and was quickly flipped over and had a paw on her throat.

Cinderheart never landed a blow.

The older cats, Lionblaze, Spiderleg, Graystripe, Firestar, and Hollyleaf gapped at Sango. Almost no one could bring down Cinderheart without getting some blows!

"Ho...h...how!?" Cinderheart screeched.

"Ok... Moving on. Spiderleg and Whitepaw!" Hollyleaf said after snapping out of shock.

Spiderleg circled as Kirara as she stayed still concentrating on what to do.

He lashed out with his left paw clipping her right ear as she ducked out of the way. Kirara kicked him as he clipped her sending him flying. All he seen was black rage. Spiderleg lashed out with strong blows, but not one hit.

Kirara wondered if she could still transform hoping to calm him down she quickly lead him outside, managing a few hits from him.

Sango and Miroku knew what she was going to do so they didn't follow as urgently knowing she would destroy the hollow of she did it inside.

Kirara concentrated as she burst into flames and came out bigger. She had longer fangs that were sabertoothed.(You get it? Right? Right!?)

Kirara hissed, ShadowClan who is on the other side of the lake must hear her,"Spiderleg! Calm down!"

When Kirara transformed Spiderleg's eyes displayed nothing but outright fear, he had become Ashfur. (Don't know Ashfur? Go to your search engine, yeah I'm lazy to type his whole history, and type in, Warrior Cats Ashfur history.) Spiderleg immediately apologized,"I'm sorry! I haven't had a good fight in how long?"

"At least five hours." Sango dryly added, her brown chestnut fur bristling.

Spiderleg laughs nervously,"Well let's continue..."

Hollyleaf decides to continue, glaring at Spiderleg,"Lastly, Lionblaze and Ivypaw."

Ivypaw looked confident since her training in Dark Forest, she had no ideas of the actual motive but hey it's training.

Lionblaze glanced at her side, her other side and so one, confused about her muscles,'How did she get such muscles so fast?' He shook his head and ran at her, claws sheathed.

Ivypaw seen this and jumped on Lionblaze's shoulders and back off as he rolled and darted under him and pushed on a muscle between his femur and thigh bone. (Nope! Hate biology. Love chemistry! Don't ask how.) Lionblaze's legs buckled and he feel, Ivypaw on his back with a paw on his back part of his neck.

Ivypaw beat Lionblaze. No one. They mean no one had beat Lionblaze, sure Cinderheart can lose but almost never gets a blow but Lionblaze had gone up against a fox on his own and won with no blood on him.

Lionblaze lost for the first time.

Later after training

Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara padded back to camp talking about the session.

Dovepaw laughed,"Did you are the look on Cinderheart's face? It was priceless!"

-After vigorous training day after day, three moons before their ceremonies...-

Sango was sitting with her tail curled around her feet and her eyes on the half moon at moon high.

'This life is good...' Sango thought in bliss.

She was soon startled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft pad getting close to her,"Can't sleep?"

Sango recognized the voice, it was Firestar's,"Yeah... just thinking about how life here is easier."

Firestar got a fierce look in his emerald eyes,"When I was 6 moons old, I was a kittypet."

"What's a kittypet?" Sango asked confused.

"A cat that lives with twolegs, or what you call, humans."

"Ohhh..."

Firestar continued,"When I was a kittypet, this was back at the old ThunderClan Camp, I would state out into the woods thinking about being like this." Firestar was telling Sango this to have her make her mind up about what world suits her and the others,"One day I decided to trek into the woods, my friend Smudge telling me not to go. I ran into a gray kitten." He smiled.

"Graystripe?" Sango exclaims softly.

"Yes." He chuckled,"He attacked me and I ran, but I took the challenge and fought back. It ended in a tie and I met Bluestar and Lionheart." Firestar got a look of sorrow in his face,"They asked me questions about why I was on their territory, to why I explored. I then was asked to join the Clan, ThunderClan. Bluestar told me that at sun high a cat named Whitestorm would be waiting for me. I took the opportunity and told Smudge go bye. I went with Whitestorm and here I am. Succeeder of Bluestar."

Firestar looked at Sango,"Go to sleep now. You will have a very busy day tomorrow Tidepaw." His words were soft as he softly padded away to also go to sleep.

Sango looked curiously st the direction he went, wondering why he told her that. More importantly, who's Bluestar? Lionheart? Whitestorm?

Sango went back to her den, which was beside Miroku's and curled up warm and fell asleep thinking about what Firestar told her.

-To warrior ceremony-

"You shall now be called Whiteflame!" Firestar breathlessly but proudly yowls.

"Purplewave!  
Tidewing!  
Whiteflame!  
Redtail!" The Clan shouted.

Purplewave smiled at Tidewing,"Looks like we're still far away from catching up to Inuyasha and Kagome huh Sango?"

"I believe so Miroku." Tidewing, Sango, laughs.

Purplewave, Miroku, then smiles at the others,"This feels awesome huh Kirara, Shippo."

Whiteflame glanced at the Clan,"Yes, it feels like wee were meant to be here."

"Kirara's right!" Redtail backs up Whiteflame.

"Were finally warriors!" Purplewave, Miroku, Tidewing, Sango, Whiteflame, Kirara, and Redtail, Shippo yowl in happiness.


	6. Blast from the Past

**Chapter Notes: I'm so sorry! I've been doing some other things, involving school, Inuyasha-fiction, reading the Mortal Instruments (book four City of Fallen Angels mind you :)), and I've been doing GTT things, I go to the Kentucky Tech center which is beside the Corbin High School for engineering class, which is GTT, Gateway To Technology. This will be short at first, this is a tease. Anyway, roll the story!**

Firestar was in total shock,"Scourge." He whispers.

Scourge looked sheepish,"StarClan saved my soul when you killed me, see I have no collar." He bared his neck.

They all glance, for those who remember Scourge, at his neck, no dog toothed collar or dog fang claws.

"Why are you here Scourge?" Sandstorm spat.

"StarClan sent me for the same reason as Whitestorm." Scourge mewed in a steady voice.

Firestar got the look of rage,"Let's go to camp. All of us," he spat.

Everyone was in shock. Firestar has never acted like this. They all started walking along to camp.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ayame, and Kagura sat near the two old StarClan cats when they got back to camp. Firestar stomped to his den as the mix of the four Clans mingled.

"Scourge? Why does Firestar seem to hate you?" Inuyasha asked.

Scourge and Whitestorm glance at each other,"Well when I was a kit, I was the runt of the litter, back then I was Tiny. My brother, Socks, and my sister, Ruby, picked on me everyday, every minute, every second. One day I went to explore the woods to prove them wrong that I was strong." His ice blue eyes flooded with sorrow,"I never went back, Tigerpaw, Tigerstar now leader of Dark Forest, Thistleclaw and Bluefur met me. Bluefur, Bluestar now in StarClan, tried to protect me from the two. Tigerpaw beat me and I vowed to have revenge and I never went home. I started living in the alleys of the city and got my collar filled with dog and cat teeth, my claws reenforced with dog claws. I named myself Scourge."

Inuyasha had a slightly dazed look,"I know how you feel." He whispers.

**End Notes: The year from there will grow when I post the rest on Inuyasha-fiction. So sorry!**


End file.
